FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional electro-wetting display. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional electro-wetting display 10 comprises an electro-wetting display panel 20 and a backlight module 30. The electro-wetting display panel 20 includes two opposite and transparent substrates 21 and 22, and a polarized liquid 23, a hydrophobic dielectric layer 24, transparent electrodes 25, walls 26 and oil layer 27 (non-polarized liquid) of different colors are disposed between the two transparent substrates 21 and 22, and the oil layer 27 includes a red oil 27R, a green oil 27G, and a blue oil 27B. When a voltage from a voltage source 28 is applied between the transparent electrodes 25 and the polarized liquid 23, a surface tension between the polarized liquid 23 and the hydrophobic dielectric layer 24 can be modified, so as to control the positions of the oils. Therefore, by passing through the oil layer 27 of different colors, a white light LW emitted from the backlight module 30 can be transferred into a red light LR, a green light LG, or a blue light LB having different gray-scales, thereby forming a full-color display effect.
In the conventional electro-wetting display, the transparent electrodes 25 are uniformly formed on the transparent substrate 22, and a uniform electric field is formed on the transparent electrodes 25. However, while continuously displaying images of different gray-scales, the polarized liquid 23 and the oil layer 27 may be affected by other forces, and thus a hysteresis phenomenon occurs. The hysteresis phenomenon results in a difference between an actual area of the oil layer 27 on the transparent substrate 22 and a predetermined area of the oil layer 27 thereon, and it will result in a poor performance of the gray-scales of the conventional electro-wetting display, thereby greatly degrading a display quality.
As a result, it is necessary to provide an electro-wetting display panel and an electro-wetting display apparatus, so as to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies as described above.